¡Teniente! Complete el corazón
by Leneasha
Summary: ...sonrió una vez más mientras veía de nuevo los mensaje para después salir de la aplicación al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros acercarse.


Era un dia normal en Detroit, la época de primavera había empezado así que el calor estaba a todo lo que daba, como típico de la fecha había unos cuantos niños tanto humanos como androides jugando en el parque con pistolas de agua mientras sus padres los cuidaban sentados en las sillas donde las sombras de los arboles los podían cubrir.

La cuidad había vuelto a la calma después de varios meses, todos se habían acostumbrado a la nueva manera en que Detroit continuaba, los divergentes eran libres y algunos de ellos habían conseguido trabajo, aunque claro no todos los crímenes de odio habían cesado.

Dentro de esos días de calma Connor había conseguido vivir con el teniente Anderson aprendiendo de él cosas que lo hacían más humano y enseñando a su vez a Hank cosas sobre los androides, habían conseguido llevar una relación en calma, que a veces a ojos de otras personas parecía algo más romántico que familiar. De cierta manera era cierto después de convivir varios meses juntos y de pasar diferentes circunstancias de peligro, los dos habían desarrollado cierto lazo que podría ir mas haya del de padre e hijo.

Y ahí se encontraba Connor navegando en su celular, uno que el teniente le había comprado semanas atrás para que se pudieran mantener comunicados cuando se separaran en las investigaciones, el divergente se mostraba curioso viendo las tendencias dentro de las redes sociales que estaban de moda en ese año, bajando con su dedo pulgar las publicaciones y viendo variedades de fotos o videos, dentro de esa búsqueda pudo encontrar un blog donde se mostraban tendencias retros por ahí del 2018 o aún más viejas.

Había un par de imágenes que llamaron su atención, donde se mostraba una pareja formando con sus manos lo que parecía un corazón, Connor se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil mientras leía la descripción de las fotos, donde decía que muchas parejas de esos años hacían ese tipo de cosas  
para demostrar su amor e invitaba a las nuevas generaciones a hacerlo de nuevo.

Manda un mensaje a tu pareja, amigo o amiga ¡Completa el corazón! Y sube la captura de pantalla a una de tus redes sociales – era lo que decía la publicación en la parte final del post. La luz del led de Connor parpadeo y giro analizando la información dándole una idea.

Hank se encontraba en casa descansando mientras él estaba en la estación de policías ayudando a algunos oficiales con el análisis de pruebas de un nuevo caso.  
Nos tomaremos un descanso Connor – le decía Chris Miller tocando su hombro para que este le hiciera caso, lo había visto tan entretenido mirando su celular que pensó que esa sería la única manera en que el divergente le pondría atención  
Claro oficial – Connor sabia que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Hank aunque sea solo unos minutos y mientras los oficiales salían para poder ir a comer o dar un respiro, él se acomodaba más en la silla que Hank ocupaba cuando los dos estaban investigando, era un secreto que el androide tenía, le gustaba mucho ese asiento, aunque no era cómoda ni nada por el estilo, pero era donde Hank estaba casi todo el tiempo que pasaban en la oficina, donde, si la analizaba de cerca podía ver que tenía unos cuantos cabellos canosos del teniente, además de partículas de su ropa que se desprendían por la fricción y podría jurara que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría oler el detergente que usaba Hank para lavar su ropa, es por eso que para él esa silla era especial.

Se sentaba elevando sus piernas hasta poder ponerlas sobre el escritorio con cuidado de no tirar nada o manchar algo, veía todo a su alrededor mientras escribía un mensaje para Hank.

Buenas tardes teniente, le informo que la investigación sigue en proceso pero por el momentos los oficiales han salido a comer – el divergente sabia que Hank odiaba que le hablara con tanta formalidad, ya se lo había repetido que no le dijera teniente que podía llamarlo por su nombre pero es que a él le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo, lo había descubierto después de que el señor Kamski hiciera otra actualización, sus mejillas se tornaban de diferentes tonos azules dependiendo su nivel de vergüenza y sus manos sudaban, le había dicho a Hank un tanto asustado por lo que estaba pasando, buscando una explicación más además de la que le daba el internet.

Es un toque lindo Connor, resalta mucho ese rubor azul – era lo que le había dicho el teniente después de explicarle lo que era ese sentimiento, pero él solo sintió como su cara se ponía mas caliente y el azul sobre sus mejillas se volvió más fuerte, vio también como Hank se sobresaltaba por lo acababa de suceder, con su rostro apenas poniéndose rojo se daba vuelta rápido mientras balbuceaba algo sobre hacer la cena.

Ese recuerdo que tenía todavía lo ponía nervioso, pensando el por qué el teniente había tenido esa reacción, deseaba ir a visitar a Kamski y preguntar por aquello, pero le daba la ligera impresión que a Hank no le gustaba mucho esa idea.

¡Diablos Connor! Ya te he dicho que no me hablas así, dime Hank nada más o Anderson, pero bueno a que maldita hora piensas regresar – sobresaltándose por el repentino sonido del mensaje el divergente sonreía por la respuesta del teniente.

En unas horas más teniente, pero antes de todo me preguntaba si usted me quisiera ayudar con una actividad que es de suma importancia para mi investigación – rápido y directo al punto había actuado Connor decidido a llevar a cabo esa foto que había visto.

Uhm, claro dime que es lo que debo hacer – Hank desde su casa se preguntaba que podría ser aquello mientras se rascaba la nuca, no podía negarle las cosas a Connor después de todo.

Teniente he visto que esto hace muchos años fue una moda y quisiera que la llevara a cabo conmigo para poder hacer un estudio sobre como los humanos actúan frente a actividades que sus antepasados hacían – eso había sido una explicación concisa sin duda Hank no se negaría, sin pensarlo mas Connor activo la cámara frontal de su celular y tomo una posición parecida a la de la imagen del post que estaba leyendo sonrió como cuando veía al teniente pelear con sumo, mientras que con su otra mano hace la forma del corazón lo mejor posible – Complete el corazón teniente – le termino de decir mientras mandaba la foto.

Un minuto, cinco minutos, quince minutos…

¿Cuál es el problema contigo Connor? Cuantos años crees que tengo ¿15? – fue la respuesta del teniente, el androide no esperaba algo bonito como respuesta, pero debía admitir que se sentía decepcionado por lo que había sucedido.

Escribiendo… Escribiendo… Escribiendo… Foto recibida de Hank…

Y ahí se encontraba Connor con los ojos abiertos a lo que más podía mientras que con su mano se tapaba la boca queriendo ocultar con esto su asombro mientras veía la foto que había recibido, sin duda era algo gracioso, algo al estilo del teniente. Esté todo enojado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras tenia su cara volteada hacia el lado izquierdo y el ceño fruncido, su mano izquierda estaba levantada y sin duda completaba el corazón de Connor, se podía ver que Hank estaba en la cocina con su sudadera gris del departamento de policía tal vez preparando la comida o sirviéndole su alimento a sumo, con el cabello despeinado aún, pero su barba bien cuidada, sin duda se trataba de otro Anderson del que conoció hace algunos meses atrás.

No hubo mas mensaje, Connor solo hizo la captura de la conversación para después postearla en todas las redes sociales existentes y claro para tenerla él de recuerdo, sonrió una vez más mientras veía de nuevo los mensaje para después salir de la aplicación al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros acercarse.


End file.
